


Towards a United Front

by NannaSally



Series: Towards a Brave New World [1]
Category: Blake's 7, Brave New World - Aldous Huxley, Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Beginning the journey to total controlFirst in a seriesSome of Terry Nation's (writer of Blake's 7) inspiration came from Brave New World by Aldous Huxley. - Soma and the classification of its citizens for instance.I am interested in how a society might be manipulated to the point of allowing Total Control by the government.





	Towards a United Front

**Author's Note:**

> I see our B7 universe as sort of halfway between our 'normal' world and that of Brave New World. This series of stories/essays is a look at how it might progress.

_TEXT OF A SPEECH GIVEN TO THE GATHERING OF THE LOYAL FOLLOWERS_

 

_The problem with Families is that they command Loyalty. Loyalty that should rightly be given the Federation, not another human being._

_The problem with cloning is that you eventually end up with stagnant populations, and the reawakening of recessive genes._

_we can combine the two to good use: Parents provide the gameteS, science provides the conditioning._

_Control will be maintained thus:_

  * _Licence to Procreate necessary to have ‘legal’ child._  
_this child will be well provided for by the Federation, fostering Loyalty from child and parents._
  * _Loyalty to the Federation is high on the list of requirements to gain approval for this licence._
  * _Unlicenced pregnancies can be harvested for genetic sources._
  * _If the pregnancy can be proved to be against the woman’s wishes, the man involved will be most severely punished. The pregnancy ended. The woman cared for. Loyalty maintained._
  * _Successful Unlicenced births will bring about severe punishment for the parents, child to be removed for its own good._


  * _Raised in Federation Care Unit. This child WILL be loyal. This child will be privileged in the eye of the Family bred child._
  * _In time, even Legal children will be given to the care of the Federation, for their own good. Loyalty WILL be fostered._



2 GENERATIONS LATER

“I am glad to report that most children of good families are now entered into our schooling system from infanthood.” Stated the Minister for the Future of the Confederacy.

“Our predecessors policy of giving unfamilied children the best possible education and superior career opportunities has achieved its purpose.

“The next phase, which of course has already commenced, is to ensure that babies are removed from these families at the earliest possible age. The goal is that children do not spend any time with ‘parents’ at all. Eventually the very idea of knowing one’s parents will become repugnant and a source of shame to the individual.”

This speech was met with resounding applause by the carefully selected audience there to listen

 

 

 

******************************

to be continued


End file.
